


Entre deux crises

by Eilisande



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le SG-C est réputé comme étant l'un des endroits les plus dangereux et étrange qui soit. Mais comment y vivent les équipes comme SG-1 entre deux crises ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SG-1 ne m'appartient d'aucune façon. 
> 
> Voici le premier d'une série de petits drabbles sur le quotidien du SG-C

-Il faut qu'on rate la prochaine mission.  
Les têtes des coéquipiers du colonel O'Neill se tournèrent vers lui dans un parfait ensemble. Par habitude, ils envisagèrent en quelques secondes suivantes tout ce qui avait pu se passer : parasite go'auld, manipulation psychique, remplacement du colonel par un clone... à moins que ce ne soit le coup sur la tête que le colonel avait reçu sur P6M-735. Teal'c lorgna vers le bouton d'alerte de sécurité.   
-Quoi ?, leur demanda O'Neill en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi vous me regardez-tous comme ça ?   
-Et bien colonel, répondit avec précaution Carter, c'est... inhabituel ce que vous dites là.  
-J'y ai bien réfléchi pendant que ces satanés jaffas nous tiraient dessus tandis que les réplicateurs essayaient de nous encercler tous. Dès qu'il s'agit de sauver la Terre, la galaxie, l'univers ou simplement le Texas c'est nous qui sommes envoyés. J'aimerai, juste une fois, passer un week-end de congé à pêcher sans que nos alliés décident que notre présence est impérativement requise.   
-C'est parce qu'ils savent que nous sommes les meilleurs, répondit calmement Teal'c.   
-Je sais, coupa O'Neill. Mais voilà c'est ça le problème : on réussi une mission, on nous félicite, on ajoute ça à notre taux de réussite et hop ! On nous renvoie ailleurs, dans une situation encore plus dangereuse. En conséquence...  
-Vous voulez saborder nos missions ?, demanda Carter, stupéfaite.   
-Oui.   
-Hors de question. Je vous laisserai pas abîmer de précieux artefacts technologiques aliens pour que vous puissiez aller à la pêche.   
-Même si je vous invite ?   
-Même.   
-Et pareil si vous envisagez de même simplement toucher un objet archéologique inestimable ou à détruire nos relations diplomatiques avec n'importe quelle planète, poursuivit Daniel Jackson, une mine horrifiée peinte sur son visage.   
-Même si je vous invite à la pêche ?  
-Surtout pour ça !   
-Réfléchissez-y... Plus de temps libre signifie plus de temps à passer sur vos ennuyeux bouquins et vos machines biscornues.   
Les deux personnes concernées furent soudain très intéressés par la proposition du colonel.   
-Mais cela ne signifie-t-il pas que des personnes risquent d'avoir à souffrir de vos sabotages de missions ?, demanda tranquillement Teal'c.   
Le colonel réfléchit quelques secondes.   
-On ne fera ça que sur les missions sans danger.   
-Dans ce cas...  
-La proposition est alléchante...   
-Mais cela signifierai que SG-3 risque de nous dépasser en nombre de missions réussies de cette année, rappela Teal'c, toujours aussi imperturbable.   
Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Ses trois collègues prirent un air horrifié.   
-Oubliez tout ce que je viens de proposer, ordonna le colonel d'un ton implacable. Je nous porte volontaires pour la prochaine mission.   
Chaque membre de SG-1 hocha fermement la tête. Teal'c se retint de sourire. Chaque fois que ce genre d'envie prenait à ses camarades, il suffisait de leur rappeler les enjeux. La Terre, la galaxie, les petites compétitions entre équipes, ou leurs petits privilèges à la cafétéria de la base.   
Le général pouvait dormir tranquille, SG-1 serait opérationnelle à l'aube.


	2. Paperasse, oh paperasse

    S'il est une chose que le général Hammond abomine dans son travail, c'est la paperasse administrative. Il est devenu général pour mieux protéger les hommes et femmes placés sous son commandement, pas pour passer son temps à lire et écrire directives absurdes et rapports insipides !  
    Des chefs d'équipe de terrain aux médecins en passant par les agents d'entretien, tout le monde partage son dégoût et sa conviction que la paperasse du SGC devrait uniquement servir à allumer un feu de joie quelque part à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Hélas, l'opinion de Washington est claire : le SGC joue un rôle primordial dans l'écriture de l'avenir de l'humanité. En conséquence, rien de ce qui s'y passe ne doit être ignoré. Le moindre fait insignifiant pourrait un jour se révéler primordial pour sauver la Terre, la galaxie ou l'univers – et les fesses des gros bonnets de Washington au passage – et en conséquence, tout est noté et archivé : le moindre remplacement de boulons, le plus petit changement apporté aux repas ou à la rotation du personnel.  
     Chaque fois qu'il en a le temps, entre une alerte et une situation de crise, Hammond soupire et se sert généreusement un verre de whisky qu'il laissera par la suite ignoré sur le seul coin non occupé du bureau. Il commence par la tâche la plus ingrate : apporter son approbation aux rapports sur l'entretien de la base, fort heureusement déjà corrigés par ses secrétaires. C'est simple, rapide, et Hammond éprouve un plaisir perfide à submerger ses chefs de demandes de vis, d'écrou et de mouchoirs et serviettes hygiéniques.   
    Le problème ce sont les autres rapports, ceux des équipes médicales et d'exploration. Ceux-là, il les classe d'une manière spéciale : les bizarres, les pas crédibles, les vous-vous-foutez-de-ma-gueule ? et les bon-dieu-général-vous-avez-bu-en écrivant-ce-rapport ?. La dernière est toujours trop haute.  
    Le général s'assied, tend avec relecture sa main vers la première pile et en tire un dossier épais. Immanquablement, la porte s'ouvre dans les trente secondes.   
    « Général, SG-5 vient de rentrer de mission.  
    -Je n'ai pas entendu d'alarme, répond-il en s'attendant au pire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.   
    -Ils sont tous nus et leur peau est peinte de dessins... explicites mon général. »  
    Hammond se lève, part régler le problème et revient deux heures plus tard avec un rapport préliminaire qu'il jette sur la pile des « vous-vous-foutez-de-ma-gueule ? » avec un post-it « en cours : SG5 et les Asgards drogués » épinglé dessus.   
    Quinze minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne soit interrompu à nouveau. Quand il revient s'atteler à la paperasse, le surlendemain, c'est avec un magnifique dossier de cinquante pas intitulé « SG8 et la planète qui fait fondre le métal » qu'il surnomme mentalement « comment réclamer un million et demi de remplacement de matériel militaire ». Avec un peu de chance, faire miroiter en haut lieu la possibilité de tester la résistance de l'armement en conditions extrêmes devrait fonctionner.   
    Il commence sa lecture et le ballet recommence.  
    « Général, SG-9 a disparu.  
    -Général, SG-3 a accidentellement décimé une colonie de champignons sentients qui nous menace de déclarer la guerre  
    -Général SG-1 est rentré mais l'esprit du major Carter s'est transféré dans une sorte de gros chat et le félin dans le corps du major se frotte à tout le monde en ronronnant.   
    SG-1 est rentré mais... Hammond pourrait écrire un roman là dessus, ou une série télévisée. Ses rapports à Washington sur le sujet sont une série de justification du maintien de l'équipe en état, qu'il accompagne mentalement de commentaires acerbes.  
    SG-1 a prouvé son efficacité... pour s'attirer des ennuis. SG-1 est indispensable à la diplomatie terrienne... seulement parce que les Asgards ont un faible pour les imbéciles. SG-1 est   
       -Général, le docteur Fraisier menace de démissionner si on ne lui amène pas dix kilos de bonbons et les codes nucléaires de tous les silos de la planète. Je crois qu'elle est possédée par quelque chose.  
    Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui peut avoir mis la puce à l'oreille à ces incompétents ?  
    -Général, on a perdu le rapport réclamé par la To'kra sur la dernière attaque Go'auld.  
    -Général, Washington vous réclame un rapport sur la quantité de rapports que vous leur envoyez.   
    -Général, tout le monde dans la base semble frappé de dyslexie... Comment on fait pour les rapports ? »  
    Les bons jours, Hammond réussit à boucler un dossier urgent pour Washington et à en ouvrir six nouveaux. Oui, vraiment, le jour où les Asgards se mettent aussi à lui réclamer de la paperasse, Hammond donnera sa démission, juré !


End file.
